


Labia y mas

by CMorgens



Category: Ninguno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMorgens/pseuds/CMorgens
Summary: revieka , una mezcla de odio y un montón de wuebadas porque no puedo dejar de hacer eso mierda.





	1. Chapter 1

cada ves que hablo me siento humillado tomaría mis zapatos gritar y saltar , quiero gritar lo pero aunque e dicho barias veces que no poseo la ventaja de sentir miedo lo tengo me siento fatal con eso , te sigo amando , he tirado el paraguas pero lo recuperare lo prometo cree en mi deslucida alma volveré a ser yo .

 

para ti


	2. sUPUTAMADRE

MAN YO NO NO PENSÉ QUE ALGUIEN LEYERA ESTO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MALDITA SEA HELP


End file.
